


YouTubers' Vow of Silence

by blobfishphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2016, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, VidCon, YouTube, vidcon phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfishphil/pseuds/blobfishphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one should be allowed to edit drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTubers' Vow of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so I listed a bunch of different YouTubers as characters but Kingsley, Hannah, and Korey weren't actually in it, they were just mentioned. Also, I don't mean to say Tyler would ever do this, I love him to pieces. The fic itself is kind of split into little bits that were just way to small to make chapters so I have THE LINE OF MYSTERY. Okay, I think that is all. If you read all that you get a snowman shipped to you in the mail. It will take roughly 2-3 weeks to arrive. *We do not take ownership for any damage or meltage.

I poked Dan’s face as he groaned.

  
“Ugh.” He pulled the duvet over his head. I was getting impatient.

  
“OUR FLIGHT IS IN THREE MINUTES!” I screamed.

  
“WHAT?” Dan scrambled out of bed and, in his earnest, tripped over the bedding and face-planted onto the floor.

  
“Ugh.” Dan groaned. I burst out laughing. “It’s not in three minutes is it?”

  
“More like three hours.”

  
“Ugh.”

  
_______________________

“Dan! We’re here!” I announced in a singsong voice. No response. I attempted to nudge Dan out of the cab and Dan just nuzzled his head further into my shoulder.

  
“Mm. Five more minutes.” I sighed and smiled.

  
“But VidCon!” Dan’s eyes lit up like a child promised a puppy (or, really, a Dan promised a sheeb) and he sat up straight but soon collapsed back into me.

  
“But sleep.” I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him out of the taxi.

  
“But VidCon! But friends!” Dan still looked like he was about to pass out on the spot. I rolled my eyes. “But First Class and twelve more hours of sleep.”

  
“Fine.” He agreed and I smiled. “Mom.” I shoved him and he kissed my cheek. I swatted his lips away.

  
“No more! You’ve got to stop before we get there, Dan. Promise me.” He pouted.

  
“Fine.” He got close to my ear and whispered, “Love you.”

  
“Love you too.”

  
_______________________

“And that’s how we got a squirrel out of Phil’s dresser!” Dan grinned as he finished his story. Louise was snorting with laughter.

  
“Stop! Stop it! The plane hasn’t even taken off and you two have already made my makeup run!” She dabbed daintily with the cocktail napkin at her (unsalvageable) streaming mascara.

  
“It’s not our fault!” Dan nodded vigorously in agreement. “Just Dan’s.”

  
“Hey!” Dan punched me in the shoulder.

  
“Are you two coming to the party tonight?” I cocked my head in curiosity.

  
“What party?”

  
“Well, since a bunch of us have got a few days to spare with the early flights and all, Tyler decided to invite us all to his place up in LA. You two idiots should really read your emails.” I looked

mock offended.

  
“I read my emails!”

  
“Sure,” Dan said.

  
“Neither do you!” Then it was Dan’s turn to pretend to take offense.

  
“I read them! But I just kind of don’t respond sometimes. Or…remember.” Dan’s procrastination had lead to more than one missed urgent text or email. There’s a reason that that squirrel was

in there for three days.

  
I jumped in. “We’ll be there!” Louise squealed and pulled us into a hug.

  
“This is going to be the best VidCon EVER!”

  
_______________________

 

“But Dan,” I whined as he continued to kiss me outside Tyler’s apartment. “You promised!”

  
“But Phil,” Dan grinned. I grinned back.

  
“Fine.” I began kissing Dan back. “I hate you.”

  
“I love you t-“ Dan started.

  
“HIYA!” I jumped back. A Tyler with a beer in one hand and a vlogging camera in the other came into view.

  
“Tyler!” Dan and I exclaimed. We hugged him and as Tyler pulled away he sloshed beer onto his jeans.

  
“Fuck. I’ll be right back. KOREY! COULD YOU BE A DOLL AND GET ME A NEW PAIR OF PANTS?” I winced at Tyler’s rather loud yelling. Tyler began to disappear through his doorway.

  
Dan called after him, “Wait! Tyler?” He glanced back.

  
“Yessssss?” Tyler slurred, drunkenly.

  
“You are going to edit that out, right?”

  
“Oh, don’t worry. ‘S not even on.” Tyler glanced down at his camera’s blinking red light. “Actually, scratch that. Yes, of course I’ll edit it out. YouTube vow of silence and all that. I AM SWEATING

CHEAP BEER RIGHT NOW, KOR!”

  
_It was a sort of stupidly obvious thing that we all followed. No revealing relationships. It basically just involved extra care when editing videos filmed with or around couples that hadn’t come_

_out yet. The YouTubers’ Vow of Silence. I don’t know, Kingsley had a thing for unnecessary secrecy and mysticism._

  
“Phil!” Dan snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and I fell out of my daze. “C’mon!”

  
“VidCon!” I smiled and pecked Dan on the cheek.

  
“VidCon!” He laced his fingers into mine and pulled me into Tyler’s apartment.

  
_______________________

 

“My head hurts.” Dan moaned. I sighed and rolled over to face a Dan with his pillow covering his face.

  
“And that is why you do not challenge Hannah to a drinking competition. She literally makes videos with the word ‘drunk’ in the title.”

  
“If I die of this, no one gets my subscribers.” I rolled my eyes and smiled.

  
“I’ll get some aspirin, be right back.” I went to the bathroom and started rifling through my bag. Why do I have five toothbrushes in here?

  
“Got it!” I said. Dan had moved from the fetal position to grab his computer and had already assumed a slightly modified browsing position.

  
“Daniel. You’re going to make your headache worse.” He squinted at the brightly lit screen.

  
“I just need to check Tumblr. Give me a sec.”

  
“You have a bloody addiction.”

  
“I just need to make sure the sky didn’t start raining popsicles. Or puppies. Or spindly spiders.”

  
“Well, we’ve definitely got to check now, haven’t we?

  
“Yes, we definitely – shit. OH SHIT!” Dan screamed and I scrambled backward in surprise.

  
“What? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Did One Direction split up?” Dan briefly stopped panicking and gave me the I’m-so-done-with-you-Phil look (it’s a lot funnier with hobbit hair,

by the way). Then his face quickly reverted to fear.

  
“Just…just look.”

  
“Let me see. What’s – oh,” I whispered. His dashboard had been flooded with screenshots and GIFs of us kissing rather passionately out in Tyler’s hallway.

  
“But what about the YouTube vow thing?” Dan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

  
“I saw Tyler last night and if you thought I was drunk…”

  
“Crap.”

  
“Fuck. I’m going to kill him. I’m actually going to kill Tyler Oakley. I hope American prisons are nice.” The fear in his eyes had been replaced with anger.

  
“Dan. It’s fine.” He relaxed slightly.

  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. You would definitely be sent back to Britain for jail time.” Dan sighed in exasperation. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Srs Bzness.” I put on a falsely angry/straight face and got Dan’s (adorable)

dimples to show.

  
“We do really need to figure out what to do.”

  
“We’ve been talking about telling them for a while, though, right?”

  
Dan shrugged and nodded. “We promised we’d do it after our wedding and it’s been at least six months since.”

  
I tapped my fingers together maniacally. “We want to explode and as many fangirl ovaries as possible, right?” Dan followed in my fashion and started grinning.

  
“Yes, of course. And get everyone who doesn’t have ovaries to grow ovaries so they can explode.” Dan said and I giggled.

  
“And guys with balls could have their balls explode.” The I’m-so-done-with-you-Phil look has returned. “Actually, on second thought, let’s just go with the ovaries thing.”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“So we’ve got the main stage this afternoon with Cat and Louise? And they’re live-streaming VidCon this year?”

  
Dan looked confused, “Yes and yes.”

  
“You do want to do this, Dan?”

  
Dan nodded. “It’s been a long time coming. This incident has just got to be our little push from the universe.”

  
I ran my fingers over my invisible beard and raised my eyebrows. “Well, Danny boy, I’ve got an idea.”

  
_______________________

“Hey, Louise! Cat!” We waved them over, attempting to be quiet as we were just backstage and didn’t want to be yelled at by the security guards…again.

  
Cat started to turn red and she appeared to be holding her breath. “Cat? Are you okay?” She released her breath and squealed at an incredibly impressive decibel.

  
“I’m sorry! It’s just I haven’t seen you since six months ago. I’ve been holding that in for six freaking months.”

  
Louise nodded, “I even live in the same bloody country as you and I've barely seen you since then!”

  
Dan and I grinned. “Sorry about that. BUT we’ve got something for our two lovely groomsmaids.”

  
Louise’s eyes widened, “DANIEL JAMES HOWELL YOU BETTER NOT HAVE ADOPTED A CHILD WITHOUT TELLING US.”

  
Dan and I burst out laughing. “No, not that. But we decided what we want to do. We tweeted out asking for questions for an onstage Q and A and picked some out. Don’t read them until we get

up there, okay?” Dan handed them an iPad.

  
Cat looked at me suspiciously. “Phil? What did you do? I would use your full name but I think that’s strictly a mother thing.” Louise smiled and nudged her playfully as I reddened.

  
I hid behind Dan’s black leather jacket. “IT’S A SECRET.” Music began playing up on stage. “That’s our cue.”

 

Louise narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two of us. We all began to walk up onto the stage and sit on the stools provided. I, of course, tripped on the stairs but remained uninjured

 

(though I had to spend a few seconds convincing the audience of this).

 

“Hi, guys! So I’m Phil, a.k.a. AmazingPhil,”

  
“I’m Dan, a.k.a. danisnotonfire,”

  
“I’m Cat, a.k.a. catrific,”

  
“And I’m Louise a.k.a. Sprinkleofglitter!”

  
“And today, we are doing a Q and A. Because we’re just that original. But it’s special! I swear! It’s actually an extreme Q and A. What does that mean, Phil?” Cat said.

  
“Well Cat, we’re each going to ask one question that you guys sent into the other three. Also, we have to do it in a total quick-fire mode. It’s going to get confusing and one of us is definitely

going to mess up.” I said.

  
“So without further ado, let’s get started! Addy asks; Louise, what was the last song that you listened to?”

  
“WELL…”  
_______________________

Cat glanced down at the iPad as it was passed to her. “And, sadly, we are down to the last question. It’s actually for both Dan and Phil.”

 

Louise and Cat eyed us accusingly. Cat read the screen and her eyes widened to saucers. She silently passed it over to Louise and her eyes did the same. The audience had begun to whisper.

 

Louise mouthed, _are you sure_? We both nodded. Cat mouthed, you little devils. We grinned.

  
Cat sighed. “The question is; Dan, will you get married to Phil?” The entire stadium gasped, squealed, and fell quiet.

  
“I’m going to have to say no to that.” Dan said. The audience audibly groaned. I smiled at a few calls of ‘no homo Howell’.

  
I jumped in. “ _Because_ …” We held up our left hands to show our matching platinum wedding bands. “You guys are a little late to the party.”

 

Dan grasped my hands, kissed me, and walked off the stage with me as hell broke loose behind us.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Let me know by commenting!


End file.
